


Malfoy Manor Hotel

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, Don't copy to another site, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Hotel Owner Draco Malfoy, M/M, Raising Teddy Lupin, Snow, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry isn't sure whether he made the right choice when he decided to spend Christmas abroad this year. Won't Teddy miss his family? Won't he be bored?But Teddy isn't bored. Not at all!He loves the snow, and he is fascinated by the mysterious creatures on the lake.And then there is the Hotel owner... and well, it's Harry who is fascinated by him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's another chaptered story for [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/), and this one was my favourite to write out of the chaptered ones. I hope some of you will enjoy reading it!  
> ❄️  
> Xx

Harry hadn’t given Christmas much thought, because ever since Teddy had come to live with him, they had spent Christmas at the Weasley’s. There would be presents, hot drinks, far too much food, and by the end of the night they would all be too stuffed and too tired to go home. So they would end up playing games, and they would fall asleep together in front of the fire. Just like every other year.

But this year the Weasley’s had decided to spend Christmas abroad instead, and although Harry and Teddy had of course been asked to come along, Harry had taken it as the perfect opportunity to finally stand on his own two feet. So he had booked a trip for him and Teddy to somewhere far away, happy for Teddy to finally spend a Christmas in the snow. Perhaps they could spend their days building snowmen, skating on the lake he had seen in the brochure… He was just keeping his fingers crossed that Teddy wouldn’t end up hating him for not going with the Weasley’s instead.

“What do you think?” he asks nervously, looking down at the little boy standing next to him.

“It’s huge!” Teddy grins, looking up at the manor, which is surrounded by trees covered in snow. It truly looks like a winter wonderland, and Harry can’t help but smile at the look of awe on his godson’s face.

“Do you think there’s room enough for us?”

Teddy nods, still staring up at the manor, the smile on his face growing even more excited.

“Let’s go in then,” Harry laughs.

They make their way through the snow, and into the manor, where it’s warm and cosy, despite the size of the building.

They check in, before going up to their room, Teddy immediately jumping onto his own king-sized bed. Harry breathes a sigh of relief when he sees how happy he is, because what if Teddy had hated it here? What if he had spent their time here, wishing he was with the Weasley’s? With his family.

“Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go check out…”

“Let’s go!” Teddy yells excitedly, before Harry can even finish the question. “Do you think they have hot chocolate?”

“I’m sure they do.” Harry smiles, as Teddy comes up to him. “Let’s go see if we can find some.”

They go downstairs, and Harry had expected the hotel to be fully booked. The brochure had been beautiful, and although a room cost a small fortune, he still figured a lot of people would have come to a place like this to spend their Christmas. But as they make their way to the hotel bar, they only pass some of the hotel staff, and not a single guest.

“Excuse me?” Harry asks, and within seconds, a young man appears behind the bar. “Do you have hot chocolate?”

“Yes, we do,” the young man smiles. “Would you like a small, or a large one?”

“The biggest one you have!” Teddy beams. “With marshmallows!”

“Oh, I’m not sure they have…”

“No problem.” The young man smiles. “Is that one or two?”

“Make it two,” Harry says, already getting his wallet out. “How much is it?”

“It’s included in the room, sir. Take a seat, and I will bring you your hot chocolate in a minute.”

Harry and Teddy sit down by the window overlooking the lake, and when they look out, Harry can’t help but notice the figures moving over the frozen lake. They are too far away to see what they are, and for a moment he thinks he is imagining it. But when he sees the fascinated look on Teddy’s face, he realises that he wasn’t imagining it at all.

“What are they?”

“I’m not sure,” Harry admits. “Maybe we can check it out after we’ve finished our drinks.”

“Do you think they’re ghosts?”

“No,” Harry chuckles, but then he looks back at the lake, and he sighs. “I don’t think so. We’ll check it out later, okay?”

“They’re not dangerous, are they?”

“I’m sure they’re not.” Harry smiles, as the young man sets down their drinks, which look like something straight out of a magazine. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your drinks.” The young man smiles, before walking off again.

“Harry?” Teddy asks, wrapping his small hands around the big mug.

“Yes?”

“I wish my mum and dad were here,” Teddy mumbles, and although the little boy says it just as he would say he likes chocolate or he wishes it were snowing, Harry knows how much hurt there is hiding behind these words.

“Me too,” he sighs, before reaching out and putting an arm around his godson’s shoulder. “But do you know something someone once said to me?”

“No?”

“That the ones who love us, they never truly leave us,” Harry says, the young boy staring up at him with big eyes. “Your mum and dad are always there with you, even if you can’t see them, they’re there.”

“I miss them.”

“Me too.” Harry nods, before kissing the top of Teddy’s head, trying his best to blink his tears away.

“Do you think they have hot chocolate where they are?”

“I’m sure they do.” Harry smiles to himself. “With the pink marshmallows, just as you like it.”

Teddy gets a big smile on his face, and he picks a marshmallows out of his mug, and stuffs it into his mouth.

“These are the good ones.” He grins. “I like these.”

“Good,” Harry chuckles. “So it’s hot chocolate for breakfast, for lunch…”

“Ooh, chocolate for dinner?”

“Then what about dessert?”

“More chocolate!”

“Yeah… maybe not,” Harry laughs, as the little boy stuffs another marshmallow into his mouth.

“Okay, for dinner we can have…”

“Vegetables?”

“No!” Teddy laughs. “It’s Christmas!”

“We don’t eat vegetables on Christmas?”

“Nope.” Teddy grins. “Only cookies and chocolate.”

“No ice cream?” Harry teases, the grin on Teddy’s face growing bigger.

“And ice cream! Lots and lots of ice cream!”

“I thought so,” Harry laughs, shaking his head. “So, how about we go check out what those figures on the lake are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry can’t stop shivering, worried that it wasn’t a great idea to make their way over to the lake just as it was beginning to snow. But Teddy is so excited to find out what the figures are, that he doesn’t have the heart to tell him that they’d better turn back.

“Are they animals?” Teddy asks, when they get closer, and they can finally make out their shape more clearly. “Are they… animal ghosts?”

“No,” Harry quickly says, but he is starting to have his doubts about this whole thing, and he grabs Teddy’s hand and pulls him closer towards him.

“Wait, do you think…”

“What?”

“What if they’re Santa’s reindeer?” Teddy grins. “What if we’ve discovered Santa’s secret lair?”

“Well…”

Before Harry gets the chance to say what he was going to say, Teddy has pulled his hand free, and he has run off towards the deer-like figures.

“Teddy! Stop!” Harry tries, but Teddy ignores him, and within seconds, he has reached the edge of the lake. One of the figures comes up to him, and Harry can already picture in his head what’s going to happen next. He won’t be able to reach him in time, and he’ll have no choice but to watch on in horror as his godson gets hurt – or worse – by this… thing.

“Don’t!” he yells out, just as Teddy reaches out a hand to touch the figure. But then a man appears from out of nowhere, or rather, Harry hadn’t noticed him before, too focused on the deer on the frozen lake.

“Don’t worry, they’re perfectly harmless,” the man says, flashing a reassuring smile.

“What are they?” Harry asks, quickly closing the distance between him and Teddy, before picking him up in his arms.

“Are they Santa’s reindeer?” Teddy asks, and the man chuckles, shaking his head.

“No, I’m afraid not. They are… goodness…,” he says, obviously trying hard to look for an easy way to explain them to the little boy.

“Are they ghosts?”

“Teddy!”

“Not the scary kind,” the man reassures him. “They’re friendly. Would you like to feed them?”

“Can I?” Teddy asks, an excited smile on his face, as he wriggles himself free from Harry’s arms.

“If that’s alright with your…”

“Are you sure they’re not dangerous?” Harry quickly asks. “How much do you actually know about them?”

“I’ve lived here all my life,” the man says, “I have spent enough time with them to know for sure that they won’t hurt…”

“Teddy.” Teddy smiles enthusiastically. “Now can I feed them?”

“Sure,” the man laughs, before reaching into his pocket, and taking out a small bag. He hands it over to Teddy, who steps up to one of the deer, who is still standing by the edge of the lake, curiously watching them.

“Thank you,” Harry says, trying his best to flash a polite smile, but knowing fully well that his worry is showing through.

“Breathe.” The stranger smiles, before giving a little wave, and leaving as quickly as he had shown up.

“Harry?” Teddy asks. “Can I have one of these for Christmas?”

“No,” Harry laughs. “Definitely not.”

“A puppy then?”

“You’re not getting a puppy.”

* * *

As the stranger had told them, the figures had turned out to be harmless, and they had ended up spending hours with them. Watching them, petting them, trying to figure out what they were made of. They hadn’t exactly built snowmen, or spent the day skating on the lake as Harry thought they would, but he has to admit that this has been one of the nicest days in a long time. Just getting to see Teddy so happy, the smile not leaving his face for even a minute, it had meant the world to him.

But in the end they had gone back to the manor to warm up and to have dinner. Harry figured they’d be by themselves again, but when they enter the dining room, they find the stranger they had met by the lake sitting there, having dinner by himself.

“Hello, sir!”

“Teddy!” Harry warns him, but Teddy has already run off to the man to tell him all about the deer. “I’m so sorry, I…”

“It’s fine.” The man smiles. “Honestly.”

“Are you here by yourself?”

“Yes.” The man nods, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Would you perhaps like to join us for dinner, then?” Harry suggests. “Unless you prefer to have a quiet dinner. Which you definitely won’t have with this one here.”

Teddy flashes a big grin, and the man lets out a chuckle.

“I’m Harry, by the way. This is Teddy.”

“Draco,” the man says, as he gets up and reaches out his hand. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Malfoy, as in… you’re the owner of the hotel?”

“I am.” Draco smiles uncomfortably.

“I am so sorry, I had no idea,” Harry quickly apologises, “We didn’t mean to bother you.”

“It’s fine. I’d actually quite like the company, if you don’t mind.”

* * *

Teddy had told Draco all about his life back at home, his family, his cousins… Harry had tried to shush him at least a dozen of times, but Teddy had kept rattling off story after story. Until dessert, when Draco had told him to go to the kitchen, and get himself whatever he wanted for dessert.

“I’m sorry about that,” Harry sighs. “He gets excited, and then he just…”

“I don’t mind. You don’t have to keep apologising,” Draco reassures him, before looking over his shoulder to make sure the little boy is still in the kitchen. “May I ask… he keeps calling you Harry. Are you not his father?”

“Oh, no! His parents were my friends, but they…,” Harry begins, but he can feel a sharp pain in his chest, and he looks down at his empty glass. “They passed away.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s a lovely boy.”

“He is,” Harry says, right away feeling a smile forming on his face. “What about you? Do you have children?”

“No,” Draco quickly says. “It’s just me here.”

“Do you run this place by yourself, then?”

“My family used to live here,” Draco explains. “I actually grew up here. But my parents moved away last year, and they were going to sell the manor. I wasn’t going to let that happen, but I also have no use for it, seeing as I’m by myself. So I decided to turn it into a hotel.”

“It’s beautiful,” Harry says, and Draco flashes a small, almost shy smile. “I’m surprised we’re the only ones here, actually.”

“Well, I think most people are spending the holidays with their families. There’s not a whole lot to do around here, so…”

“You don’t hear me complaining,” Harry chuckles. “I like it here, and I’m pretty sure Teddy does too.”

“I’m happy to hear it.” Draco smiles, before looking out of the window. It’s still snowing, but where this afternoon it was just some light snow, right now there’s nothing to see but the white flurry raging around in the air.

“Look what I have!” Teddy squeals as he comes back into the dining room, holding an ice coupe, covered in marshmallows, cookies, sprinkles and chocolate sauce.

“Are you going to eat all that?” Draco laughs, the grin on Teddy’s face growing even bigger as he sits down at their table.

“Oh, he will,” Harry laughs. “I’m sure he could eat three of those.”

“Want to see?”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I’m doing it!” Teddy grins, before stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“If you do that, you’ll be…,” Harry begins, but before he can finish his sentence, the light begins to crackle.

“It’s just the snow,” Draco reassures them, but Harry can tell that he is nervous.

“Is it normal for it to get this bad?” he asks, looking out of the window. “We’re not going to be snowed in, are we?” he laughs nervously, but when he sees Draco looking down at Teddy with a worried look on his face, he sighs. “Is it safe here?”

“It is. We’ve been through worse,” Draco reassures him, and this time Harry can tell he is telling the truth. “But we could be in for a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy hadn’t even finished his ice cream coupe yet, when the electricity had gone out. Draco had quickly apologised, before leaving the dining room to go and see what he could do to fix it. But when he had come back, Harry could tell by the look on his face that he didn’t have good news.

He had explained that the roads were snowed under, and no one could come out to fix it until it would stop snowing. He had been kind enough to offer a refund for their stay, but Harry didn’t care about the money.

Draco had let them to what used to be the main living room, and the staff was already there, putting down snacks, drinks, chocolate milk for Teddy. So Harry and Teddy had sat down in one of the large sofas, and when Draco had lit the fire, it had almost been as though it was just like any other winter night.

Teddy had managed to stay seated for a full ten minutes, before he had started running around. The sugar was probably starting to kick in, and Harry was ready to pick him up and carry him up to their room so he wouldn’t be a bother to anyone else. But Draco had stopped him, and within seconds, the little boy had been caught up in a game with some of the hotel staff.

“How long ago did his parents…,” Draco asks, swallowing back the rest of his words, but Harry can tell what he was going to ask. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. He was just a few weeks old,” Harry sighs.

“Are you raising him by yourself?” the hotel owner asks, and for a moment, Harry swears he can see a blush on his face. But they only have the light coming from the fire, and he tells himself that it must be playing tricks on his eyes. “Is there a… Mister or Mrs…”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “It’s just the two of us.”

Draco gives a small nod, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smile, before he brings his glass of wine up to his lips.

“Good to know.”

* * *

“I’m tired,” Teddy mumbles, as he climbs into Harry’s lap. He had tried his best to stay awake, enjoying all the fun and games, but it’s almost midnight, and Harry can tell that if he were to close his eyes right now, it would only take a moment for him to fall asleep.

“Do you want to go bed?” he asks, as Teddy struggles to hold back a yawn. “Say goodnight to Draco.”

“I want to stay here.”

“We can’t…”

“Please?” Teddy asks, already settling down in his godfather’s lap. “I like it here.”

“Okay. But you’ll go to sleep, okay?” Harry asks, but Teddy only mumbles. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Teddy mumbles, his voice already full of sleep.

Harry kisses the top of his head, before wrapping his arms around him, and making himself more comfortable, having had the little boy fall asleep in his lap enough times to know that if he doesn’t get comfortable now, he’ll regret it.

“Another wine?” Draco whispers, already getting up from off the sofa.

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Harry can’t remember when exactly he had fallen asleep. He still remembers spending the longest time talking to Draco about their lives, but he doesn’t remember telling him goodnight. He doesn’t even remember settling down on the sofa, but when he had just woken up, Teddy was lying next to him, and the two of them were covered with a blanket.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Draco smiles, as he comes back into the room. “How did you sleep?”

“I don’t remember… did I fall asleep while we were talking, or…?”

“You did,” Draco says.

“I am so sorry, Draco. You were being so kind to us, and I…”

“I fell asleep too,” Draco quickly says. “I thought I’d stay with you until the others left, but I must have fallen asleep somewhere during the night too.”

“Oh…”

“How about breakfast?” Draco suggests. “The power isn’t on yet, but I’m sure we can throw a thing or two together.”

* * *

“It looks like we’ve gotten through the worst of it,” Harry says, as he, Teddy and Draco are having breakfast by the fire. He looks out of the window, and although it’s still snowing, the storm has settled down.

“Can we go see the deer again?”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that.”

“Aren’t they hungry?” Teddy pouts, and Harry can’t help but smile at his caring nature. “We have to feed them, don’t we?”

“They’ll be looked after,” Draco reassures him, but Teddy has already gotten up from the table, and run over to the window to see if he can see the deer on the lake again.

“I hope this hasn’t ruined your trip,” Draco whispers. “We’ll try and get the electricity back on as soon as we can, but…”

“Ruined?” Harry chuckles. “I actually had a really nice time last night… I’m pretty sure Teddy did too,” he quickly adds, but by the shy smile on the hotel owner’s face, he can already tell that he has understood what he had meant.

“I did too.” Draco smiles. “I didn’t realise how used I had gotten to being here by myself. How used I had gotten to the silence,” he sighs. “It’s nice… having you here. Both of you.”

Harry gives a nod, and he can feel the blush creeping up on him. He doesn’t quite know what to say to Draco’s words, but luckily Teddy joins them back at the table, and his presence quickly cuts through the silence.

“They’re not on the lake.” He pouts. “What if they got hurt in the snow?”

“They love the snow,” Draco says, before adding. “I bet you they are out there right now, building a snowman.”

“Deer can’t build snowmen,” Teddy giggles, crinkling his nose. But then he looks at Harry, his eyes growing big. “Wait, can they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been expecting Draco to go his own way again after breakfast. After all, he has a hotel to run, and surely he has more important things to do than run around in the snow with people he doesn’t even know. But when Harry had tried to say goodbye to him, Teddy had just about thrown a fit. Because Draco _had_ to come with them. He couldn’t just leave them!

Harry had quickly apologised, embarrassed at Teddy’s comments, but Draco had shrugged it off, and after he had informed his employees that he would be out, he had joined Harry and Draco to go out to the lake.

At first Teddy had been disappointed that the deer-like figures were nowhere to be found, but when Draco had thrown a snowball at him, he had quickly forgotten about the deer. Within seconds, there were snowballs flying back and forth between the three of them.

“I surrender!” Draco laughs, after dodging another one of Harry’s snowballs. “You won!”

“No, I won!” Teddy yells, throwing the snowball in his hand at the hotel owner, and hitting him in the chest.

Draco grabs him, and picks him up in his arms, and normally Harry would have hurt anyone who’d come near Teddy. But when the little boy wraps his arms around Draco’s neck, the biggest smile on his face, his heart warms.

“You won.” Draco grins. “So how about we go see if the electricity is back on yet, so we can get you a hot chocolate?”

“With marshmallows?”

“And cookies?” Draco suggests, Teddy’s smile growing even bigger. “Come on, let’s see what we can find.”

Harry laughs to himself, as Draco tries to set the little boy down. Teddy clings onto Draco’s neck, giggling like mad, so in the end Draco has to carry him all the way back to the hotel.

“It’s freezing out there!” Draco shivers, as soon as they’ve entered the hotel and he has finally managed to set Teddy down. “I still can’t get used to it, even after all these years.”

“Then why not move somewhere warmer?”

“And leave this place?” Draco asks, looking around him. “I can’t.”

“Don’t you ever get lonely out here?” Harry asks, as they make their way to the hotel bar. He had only been meaning to ask because the hotel is so far out from the city, but when he sees the small smile on Draco’s lips, he realises how it had come out.

“It does get lonely,” Draco admits. “But perhaps…” He hesitates, his cheeks flushing pink. “It’s about to get less lonely.”

* * *

Harry hadn’t known what to say to Draco’s comment, so he had turned his attention to Teddy instead. Draco had seemed to be embarrassed by Harry’s reaction, because as soon as he was sure that the power was back on, and that Teddy could get his chocolate, he had left them to it.

Harry had almost gone after him to apologise, to explain to him that he wasn’t sure what to say. Because sure enough, he could feel that spark between them, and he would love nothing more than to see where it could lead to. But how were they supposed to make it work, with all this distance between them? It wasn’t like he could just pack up his things and move here, was it? They have family, friends… He can’t take Teddy away from all that.

But Harry knows he needs to tell Draco something, because by the time he and Teddy step into the dining room, and they find Draco there, it leaves him feeling more than just a little uncomfortable. Not sure whether they should leave him to it, or whether he would like it if they join him.

“Can you give us a minute?” Harry asks. “Go see if the deer are back yet,” he suggests, and Teddy pouts, not wanting to leave his godfather. But then he shrugs his shoulders, and he goes over to the window.

“I would like to apologise for this afternoon,” Harry says, keeping his voice down. “I didn’t mean… It’s just that me and Teddy, we have our lives back at home, and we can’t just…”

“I know.” Draco nods, an uncomfortable look on his face.

“But that doesn’t mean that I’m not interested in… you know…,” Harry stammers, his cheeks burning hot.

“Coming back here?” Draco suggests.

“Yes!” Harry says, letting out a nervous chuckle. “I’d quite like that.”

“So would I,” Draco says, a shy smile forming on his face. He’s about to open his mouth, when Teddy turns around, an excited grin on his face.

“They’re back!”

* * *

“I could get used to this,” Harry says, as he and Draco are curled up underneath a blanket on the sofa. They’re watching Teddy, who is sitting in front of the fire, playing with an old toy of Draco’s, which he had given to him earlier that night.

“Me too.” Draco smiles. “You know, I was dreading Christmas this year. But with you and Teddy here…”

“Are you coming home with us?” Teddy blurts out, as he looks up from his toy, and Harry can’t help but laugh at his childlike innocence.

“Oh, I… I’m afraid I have to stay here,” Draco says. “But perhaps you and Harry can come visit again?”

“No!”

“No?” Harry laughs. “But I thought you liked it here?”

“I do!” Teddy quickly says. “But I don’t want Draco to stay here. I want him to come home with us.”

“We’ll come back soon, okay?” Harry tries, but the little boy has a big pout on his face. “And maybe Draco can come see us, if he doesn’t have to work?” he adds, before looking at Draco, hoping he hasn’t crossed the line by suggesting it.

“Please!”

“Well… I think that will work.” Draco smiles.

“Can he come with us to Auntie Luna’s party?” Teddy asks, before running over to them, and snuggling up between them on the sofa.

“It’s a party for New Year’s,” Harry explains. “But I’m sure you have other plans. Especially with the hotel, and…,” he says, but when he sees the look on the hotel owner’s face, the stops talking. “What?”

“Do you want me to be there?”

“Yes!” Teddy grins.

“Do you?” Draco asks, looking up at Harry.

“I do,” Harry says, feeling himself blushing as the smile on Draco’s face grows bigger.

“Then I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been only a matter of days since Harry and Teddy had left Malfoy Manor Hotel and they had had to say goodbye to Draco. They had had a great time at the hotel, and Harry was happy that he had made the decision to go there. Leaving the place had been upsetting, even if it meant that they were going home again. He didn’t like leaving the peace and quiet out there, and much more than that, Draco. But knowing that they were going to see him again, that it wasn’t a real goodbye, it had softened the blow a little.

Harry had had a great time with Draco at the hotel, and although he can’t wait to see him again, the thought of spending the night with him at Luna’s, of introducing him to all of his friends, it has been making him feel nervous butterflies all day.

The plan was for Draco to arrive in the morning, so the three of them could spend some time together before they’d head over to Luna’s. But Draco’s flight had been delayed, so he didn’t arrive until late in the afternoon. Harry still wanted to pick him up from the airport, but Draco had insisted on taking a taxi so Harry and Teddy wouldn’t be late for Luna’s party.

“You’re shaking!” Luna laughs, as she snuggles herself into Harry’s side. “What time is he supposed to get here?”

“He landed… I don’t even know. He sent me a text, but he still had to get his bag, find a taxi…,” Harry says, still staring out of the window, as his other friends are in the room, all talking and laughing, the kids all running around and having fun together. “Why am I like this? I only saw the guy a few days ago.”

“Because you like him,” Luna teases, “Because you love him.”

“Stop it!” Harry laughs. “I don’t… I’ve only just met him."

"So? When you know, you just know, don’t you?”

“Yes. But…”

“But what?” Luna asks, raising an eyebrow, before flashing a knowing smile. “Teddy told me all about the two of you snuggled up together in front of the fire… holding hands in the snow… having a little snog when you said goodbye.”

“He saw that?”

“You know what he’s like. He sees everything.”

“What did he say?” Harry asks, as he pulls Luna closer against him. “Was he upset?”

“Upset?” Luna laughs. “He asked me if Draco was going to be living with you. And if…”

“What?”

“If you were going to marry him,” Luna teases, Harry’s face flushing red at the words. “Like I said, he sees everything.”

* * *

Harry had run to the door as soon as he had seen the taxi, and he had awkwardly greeted Draco with a hug, not sure if a kiss would be appropriate. But he was relieved to see that Draco was just as nervous, and they had shared an awkward chuckle, before they had gone into the party, where Harry had introduced him to everyone.

Teddy had jumped into Draco’s arms, and he had refused to be set down until his cousin had finally called him over for a game.

“He missed you.”

“I missed him too,” Draco laughs, as they watch the little boy dancing and jumping around with his cousins. “You too.”

Harry lets out an embarrassed chuckle, but when Draco wraps an arm around his waist, and he presses a kiss to his cheek, he feels the smile almost bursting out of him.

“Thank you, for inviting me here.”

“Technically it was Teddy who invited you,” Harry teases, and when he feels Draco tightening his grip on his waist, he can’t help but laugh. “But I’m glad he did.”

* * *

It’s already getting late, but everyone has sat down in the living room to play games together, and even the youngest kids aren’t showing signs of being tired yet.

Harry can’t deny that he had been a little nervous about introducing Draco to his friends, because he had known them since he was a child. And although they were all great, they could also be a little unpredictable sometimes. He knew they wouldn’t hold back if they didn’t like Draco.

But they had treated him like he had been a part of the family for years, and quickly all of the nerves Harry had been feeling had ebbed away.

“Are you not regretting coming here yet?” Harry whispers into his ear while there’s a break during the game for drink refills and toilet breaks. “Would you rather have been at the Manor?”

“Obviously,” Draco teases, before grabbing Harry’s hand. “If I were there right now, I would be reading a book by the fire… actually, I would probably have gone to bed early. So no, I don’t think I’m missing anything.”

“Hopefully we can do this more often,” Harry whispers, “I’m not sure how often we’ll be able to come and visit you, but…”

“We’ll figure things out,” Draco quickly says, as he gives Harry’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry about that.”

* * *

It’s minutes to midnight, and everyone has gone outside to watch the fireworks. Harry can tell that Teddy is cold, both from the fact that it has been snowing all day, and because he should have been asleep hours ago. So he picks him up in his arms, and he pulls him against his chest.

“Do you want to go inside?”

“No!”

“Okay. But if you get too cold…,” Harry begins, but Teddy is already shaking his head. His hands have gone bright red though, and Harry can feel him shaking and shivering.

“Here, take these,” Draco says, as he takes his gloves out of the pockets of his coat. “Give me your hands.”

Teddy sticks out his hands, and Draco gets a loving smile on his face as he slides the large gloves onto the little boy’s hands.

“Better?”

“Mhm,” Teddy mumbles, a big smile on his face, as he rests his face against his godfather’s chest. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Harry mouths.

Draco wraps an arm around his waist, and he presses a quick kiss to his neck, before turning to Harry’s friends, who have started passing round glasses of champagne.

They start to count down, as they raise their glasses.

“To a new year,” Draco says, his grip on Harry’s waist tightening.

“To new friends.” Harry smiles, his heart warming when he sees the big grin on Teddy’s face.

“To family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! Xx
> 
> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
